Naruto:Blades Of Insanity
by Susanoo Totsuka
Summary: Finding a book on two of the famous seven swordsmen of the Mist, Naruto begins to strive to become like them, strong, revered, and ready to throw their lives away. But when bonds begin to erode, will Konoha suffer at the hands of its own demon?


Just like every other aspiring Fanfiction writer on this website, whom take their works seriously or not, I do not own Naruto, nor any Naruto affiliations as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator, writer and illustrator of said possession.

Now that that's over. I've been an adamant reader of Fanfiction for quite a few years now. And have come to a conclusion. There are not as many great Naruto Fanfictions out there that should be for certain areas. And if there are, they're either Abandoned, Not completed, or on Hiatus which we all know basically means 'I'm done with this so move on'. Which is why I'm here. To try my own hand in the Fanfiction world of Naruto. Now, I'm not saying I'll be able to focus solely on one story, as I have a tendency to move from one idea to another... very quickly.

Anyways, as for the guidelines of this story:

-There will be no pole for Pairings. Nor will this story be a 'Yaoi' story as this is one of the aspects that ruins great storyline plots, in _my_ opinion.

-I will not take a whole entire sentence and turn it into Japanese/Chinese from English, nor will I incorporate Japanese/Chinese Kanji from English letters to add 'Dramatics' to the story. I will use single to two Japanese/Chinese words, as well as do my best to keep Nin, Gen, Ken, and Tai jutsu as close to their original wordings as possible.

-Don't ask for Honor and Integrity. These are NINJAS for the sake of the people! They have NO Honor, They have NO Integrity! Now, I'm not saying that Naruto will collect fee from his client , or stand behind his friends and stab them in the back with a Kunai, but He won't be this kid Ninja that has this Honor that people not even today have.

-This will not be a kid friendly story. There will be Swearing, Gore, Sex, lewd comments and other adult items that some should not read. Not that this will stop you, I was ten and reading rated M Fanfictions. This is just a warning going out to people.

-This fanfiction will focus on Naruto, from a young age, having idolized the two members of the seven swordsmen: Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki. Therefore he will be using Water Styled jutsu as his primary techniques, have a brutal Taijutsu style, and will strive to master the Kenjutsu styles of the Zanbato.

Prologue:Mist's Messiah, Leaf's Pariah

'Amazing!' was the single thought for one Naruto Uzumaki as he looked down upon a black leeather clad book entitled:'Legends Of Kirigakure'. The book had been one of the many things tossed at the young blond haired child that day. And, upon the instinct of finding something of value, he had taken the book before running to his apartment complex, to avoid further angering the villagers. Once their he had opened the book up to the very middle, two pages staring back at him.

On those pages sat Zabuza Momochi 'The Demon Of The Bloody Mist' and Kisame Hoshigaki 'Demon Shark Of The Mist.' The two men had once been a part of the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist, before the defection from Kirigakure. Both together as a team, and individually, had preformed feats that would have been labeled impossible apart from them. They had done things even the Yondaime Hokage would be hard pressed to even try.

The two men revolved their legacies around water jutsu, as was customary for ninjas of Kirigakure, brutal Taijutsu, and above all else, their Kenjutsu, though that's where they differed. Zabuza preferred to 'Cleave' through his opponents, whereas Kisame preferred to 'Shave', as he had so adequately put it at one point, with Samehada instead of Cleave. It was these exploits, and these aspects of their ninja careers that Naruto began to idolize the two former swordsmen of the mist, even more so than his village's own Yondaime Hokage.

Jumping off of his bed, Naruto swirled around excitedly, holding the book. "Wow, I can't believe it. They turned on their Mizukage for their village, to protect everyone else! That's what I want to be like! Strong, Brutal, willing to put my life on the line at a moments notice! But, how am I going to get that strong?" The eight year old questioned himself. "I just joined the academy, and the teachers don't know anything... I know, I'll talk to Jiji!" With those words, the blond sped from his apartment complex, rushing through the village and weaving through the villagers.

Finally coming upon the Hokage Tower, which sat in the heart of Konohagakure No Sato, the blond haired child thrust the doors open, quickly rushing into the giant building before coming to a stop at the Hokage's Secretary desk. Looking down and noticing the child holding the leather clad black book, the brown haired woman sneered. "What the fuck do _you_ want, Demon?" The woman questioned him, forcing Naruto to frown, before once again smiling. Before it would have been an insult, but knowing that Zabuza and Kisame were both called Demons, it was even more than a compliment.

"I'm here to see Jiji." Naruto responded with a half smile, knowing that it grated on the woman's nerves for an unknown reason. Sneering at him for the lack of disrespect, among other things, the woman finally responded to him.

"Yeah? Well Hokage-Sama is very busy and doesn't have time for the likes of y-"

"What am I so busy with, Sayu?" An elderly voice questioned as Naruto began smiling a bit wider. Having just come out of his office was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hokage-Jiji!" Naruto called as he ran to the elderly man, past a spiteful 'Sayu', whom sneered at him in utter disgust.

"Hello Naruto. Sayu, we _will_ have a talk about your treatment of my guests _very_ soon. Naruto, why don't you come inside of my office, so that we can talk more in peace." Sarutobi suggested, Naruto nodding eagerly as he ran into the big room, the Sandaime Hokage chuckling slightly at the reaction before following at a slower pace. Closing the door behind him as Naruto sat on his couch, The reinstated Hokage began heading to his chair behind his desk. "So what can I do for you Naruto?"

"Well Jiji, I just entered the Academy a few months ago, of course you know this. But the Academy Teachers don't know anything! Or, at least, they won't _teach_ me anything. I when I get questions right, I get in trouble!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Sarutobi questioned with a scowl.

"Hai. So that's why I'm here. I wanted to know if you could help me? Not training me so to speak, but at the very least you would be able to get me material from the library that I can learn from, such as Jutsu, Kenjutsu."

"I see. And just what kind of ' Jutsu, or Kenjutsu' are you talking about? And what brought this sudden seriousness about anyways?"

"Well, I was thinking, Maybe... Water Style Jutsu? And for Kenjutsu, I saw some Zanbato's... In a book that is, that I caught my eyes, and I was just thought that it might be a weapon that I could be good at?" Naruto spoke, his explanation more of a question than statement.

"Naruto, to be able to use Water jutsu, not only would you need an affinity for it, you would have to go through various Chakra exercises. Some exercises that you are, without a doubt, not ready for. As for a... Zanbato? Naruto, do you realize how gigantic those swords are? They easily double you in both size and weight as it is now. For you to be able to wield one, not only would you constantly have to keep yourself in peak physical shape, you would have to cut back on your ramen diet almost entirely. Do you truly believe that you could start this change so suddenly?" The Sandaime questioned the boy with a critical eye.

Naruto scratched his temple nervously. He understood what the Sandaime had told him. He had to build Chakra control to use an elemental jutsu, they had already been told this in the academy. And he would have to cut back on ramen because, if the rumors were true, it stunted a person's growth considerably. And the workout explained itself: Strength to wield the gigantic form of a Zanbato. But the single question was, could he do it? Could he do the Chakra training, the strength training. Could he wield the knowledge of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu.

Suddenly the pictures of Zabuza and Kisame floated into his mind, the fanged man and shark man, each holding their respective swords, Kubikirbocho and Samehada. The two were feared, respected, and, above all else, would be remember for generations. "I understand this, Hokage-Sama." Naruto spoke in a completely serious and respectful voice, forcing the Hokage's eyebrows to raise in utter surprise. "And I am completely ready to devote myself to the training that it will take to become what I want to." Naruto finally responded.

"... Very well Naruto, I will help you on your goal to do this. First off, I will get you chakra books from the library. After you learn how to control your chakra, we'll find out what your elemental chakra is. If you _do_ posses an affinity for water jutsu, I'll give you a few books to work on. For your Zanbato idea, You'll need someone to train you physically before you can begin trying to wield one of those swords... I'll arrange for Maito Gai to train you physically. He has been looking for a sparring partner for his apprentice anyway." Naruto nodded happily at this response.

"Thank You Hokage-Sama." Naruto, once again, spoke with as much respect as he could, even standing to take a bow. Smiling at the child, the Hokage waved his hand before reaching into his desk drawer removing a few books.

"Think nothing of it Naruto, It's far past time that someone has done something to help you along in your quest to do what it is you want to. While you're here, Naruto, and taking this so seriously, here are four books on the Kirigakure, as their ninja normally use Water Styled Jutsu and Zanbato's as you do." The Sandaime Hokage spoke kindly to the child, watching with a smile as he jumped from the couch, before rushing forwards and taking the four books.

Running back to the couch, Naruto sat down cross legged, looking down at the four books that he held in his hands: 'Tale Of The Seven Swordsmen', 'Demon Of The Bloody Mist', 'Shaving Demon Shark', and a Kirigakure Bingo book. Smiling brightly, the brightest the elder Hokage had ever seen him truly smile, the boy opened the book that had been written on Zabuza Momochi. And thus it was, for hours, Naruto sat within the Hokage's office with the elder man, reading the books as the Hokage continued onwards with his paperwork, both enjoying the peaceful silence.

Sighing, Sarutobi sat up, his joints popping into place as he looked over to where Naruto now lay asleep, the four open books laying on the ground next to him as he loosely clutched the black leather book he had brought into the Hokage tower with him. Reaching over, Sarutobi pressed a button on his desk. "Restu?" The man questioned, knowing that his Sayu had long since left her shift.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama?" His second secretary respond, almost immediately.

"Send one of my Anbu out, have them bring Maito Gai here to me, as quickly as they can. I have matters to talk with him about." The Hokage commanded, the woman giving him an affirmative. Of course, with the speed of his Elite Guard, and the 'Green Beast Of Konoha', the Hokage waited less than two minutes before the green jumpsuit clad man entered his office, teeth sparkling as he gave the elder hokage 'Two Thumbs Up'.

"You called for me Hokage-Sama? Do you have a mission for me where I may spread my youthfullness?" The Hokage sighed at the eccentric man before finally opening his mouth to respond, his right hand motioning towards the orange jumpsuit clad child on his couch.

"You have been looking for a sparring opponent for you apprentice, Rock Lee, have you not?"

"Yosh! I have, Hokage-Sama, to fan the flames of Youthfullness that is my student!" The man exclaimed loudly, forcing the Hokage to cringe.

"Right, well, Naruto here has just begun taking his ninja training _very_ seriously. He wishes to be able to use Kenjutsu with a Zanbato, so I see this very beneficial for the three of you if you would consider, possibly training him. Naruto builds the muscle mass that he will need to hold that kind of sword, and you and Rock Lee will have gained the sparring partner that you have been searching for."

"I see, Hokage-Sama! He wishes to fan his flames of youth as well! Yosh, I accept this challenge to take him on as my second student! Please, tell me, Hokage-Sama, what does he know, thus far?" Gai questioned, forcing the Sandaime to shake his head with a sigh.

"Nothing, Gai, he's an blank page, completely ready to train physically and in taijutsu as you see fit. I do however, have a few guidelines for the first year or so." The Hokage spoke.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama? Please, tell me your rules and on the pledge of my flames of youth, I will follow them or I will run one thousand laps around Konoha in three minutes!" The man exclaimed, this time so loudly that he disturbed Naruto whom stirred for a moment before turning on his side with a 'Five More minutes' reply.

Chuckling at the child, The Hokage turned his head to Gai before speaking. "I ask that you reduce the sparring to a minimum, at least until he is up to par. As I have said, he knows nothing of Physical training, nor Taijutsu, therefore only knows how to sloppily throw a punch, as a pocket picker does. And for the physical training, do not apply any weights or weight seals onto him for the first six months. By then you should have him to par enough to carry them. Do not go completely weak on him though. In your exercises, do not him slack. He is to do the same amount as your student Lee, no matter how long it take him to reach the goal.

"Yosh, Hokage-Sama, it will be done! Will there be anything else?"

"No, Gai-San, that is all. When do you want me to have Naruto to report to you? In a week or two?" The Sandaime questioned the man, whom only smiled, allowing his teeth to sparkle brightly once again.

"No, tell him to meet Lee and Myself at training ground Nine, tomorrow Morning by six!" The responded, once again giving the Hokage his signature 'Two Thumbs Up' before speaking once again. "Is there anything else you need of me Hokage-Sama?"

"No, that is all Gai. You are dismissed." The Hokage responded, allowing the man to bow before he quickly exited the Hokage's office, a look of happiness upon his faith. Of course, it didn't take the aged Hokage long before he heard the man and his apprentice's screams of 'Youth'. Sighing with a slight chuckle, The Hokage picked himself up out of his chair, having finished his paperwork for the day.

Walking to the couch which Naruto lay on, Hiruzen reached down, fixing the boy's body into what seemed like a _much_ more comfortable position than what he had previously been in. Picking the four books that he had given Naruto up out of the floor before stacking them neatly on an end table at the foot of the couch. Reaching back to the boy, he took the black leather book that had accompanied Naruto into the Hokage's tower.

The Hokage stared at the book, the golden indention title reading 'Legends of Kirgakure'. Slowly smiling the Hokage sighed, before he spoke. "The Swordsmen Of The Mist, Huh?" He asked himself, before opening the book to the middle, where Naruto had bookmarked it, finding the two picture of Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaku staring back at him, their eyes, even in printed format, screaming death.

Shaking his head, the Hokage placed the book on top of the pile he had made, before looking over to the wall, where four pictures sat proudly. His vision zooming in on the final one of a blond haired, blue eyed Yondaime Hokage, Hiruzen spoke. "Well my old friend, it seems that you've been replaced as a remodel to your son. Hopefully, allowing him to idolize the swordsmen and follow their footsteps to a degree, will allow him to come to love the village, if only enough to protect it from harm." Sarutobi walked back to his chair, which he slumped down into with a sigh.

That is all for the current time. This chapter may be short, for the reason that I don't like the idea of having to jump so many years into the future on the very first chapter. So, until next time, Goodbye.


End file.
